As the computer environment continues to advance, the density of electrical circuitry, the number of electrical connectors necessary for high speed links, and the increasing drive for faster cycle times all contribute to losses which are becoming increasingly detrimental. Techniques are being tested to overcome some of the drawbacks now being observed such as using more exotic printed circuit board materials, employing various signal encoding techniques, and other electrically or architecture based solutions.